A concrete or cement (hereinafter “concrete”) driveway, parking area, or parking lot will typically last a 20 to 30 years with minimal maintenance. However, certain conditions may shorten the lifespan of the concrete driveway and result in unsightly cracking, discoloration, settlement or scaling. The typical causes of concrete driveway distress include an improperly compacted subgrade, the use of an inadequate concrete mix, exposure to severe weather conditions, or bad placement procedures.
Many homeowners may wish to replace their old concrete driveway with a brick or paver brick driveway. Conventionally, this process comprises breaking and digging up the existing concrete driveway and its base. The old concrete and base material must then be trucked off and disposed of.
The base material, typically a limestone gravel, is then replaced and compacted. The base material must then be covered with a layer of sand. The sand layer is then compacted and leveled as a layer to support the paver bricks. The paver bricks are then laid on top of the leveled sand layer. The edges must be supported to prevent movement of the paver bricks. The edges may be supported by a concrete edge, paver bricks set in concrete, or a metal or plastic fixed edge. More detailed description of the process is described by the Interlocking Concrete Pavement Institute at https://www.icpi.org/paving-systems/concrete-pavers/installation. The paver bricks are thicker and more expensive than paver tiles. This process to convert a concrete driveway to a paver brick driveway is expensive, disruptive to existing landscaping, and time consuming
There is no conventional method of reliably installing three quarter inch to one and half inch concrete pavers (hereinafter “paver tiles”) over a concrete driveway for use by vehicular traffic. Conventional wisdom states that paver tiles are not made for vehicular applications in any situation and that paver tiles aren't even designed to set in cement or mortar over existing concrete applications.
The International Concrete Paver Institute (hereinafter “ICPI”) that governs, qualifies, and mandates all specifications for use of paver tiles. The ICPI does not acknowledge driveway overlays with paver tiles and ICPI certified installers should not install paver tiles over concrete pads.
Paver tiles were developed for pedestrian use only, not vehicular. These paver tiles are an approved product to remodel pool decks, backyard patios, walkways and courtyards. But according to conventional wisdom in the art, paver tiles should never be considered for an overlay in a driveway or vehicular application. Using existing methods, eventually the paver tiles would crack and break apart from the weight of the vehicle and all of the twisting and turning of the tires. Using current methods, paver tiles carry no guarantee when used on concrete for vehicular use.
There exists a need for a method of laying paver tiles over a concrete pad such that the concrete tiles won't crack or crumble under vehicular use. There is also a need for a concrete mix for securely adhering the paver tiles to the concrete pad.